Video Classics Gold
1st Logo (Early 1980s) Logo: On a black background, we see a golden TV tube shape zooming in that has "VIDEO CLASSICS" in the same font as the 3rd logo and "GOLD" in the same font. The octagon starts flipping, and then it zooms out. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zooming and the flipping. Music/Sounds: A disco-synth tune that sounds like a cover/remix of "Get Up Action" by Digital Emotion. Availability: Hard to find; check an old Aussie PAL tape for this logo. Scare Factor: Minimal; the zooming and flipping may get to a few. 2nd Logo (Early 1980s, Alternate) Warning: Due to the logo's sexual content (because of two logos inside), videos of this logo may not be allowed on this site. Nickname: "The Brady Bunch of Logos" Logo: We see a red outlined square against a black background. Inside the square, we see the logos of the companies owned by Video Classics. They zoom out to different positions, and then, the logo of Video Classics Gold animates in the very center of the picture. That logo then zooms in, and we see "AUSTRALIA'S LEADING HOME VIDEO DISTRIBUTORS" below it. Here's the list of logos you'll see and where they zoom out to: Media Home Entertainment (USA) - 1981 logo, "MEDIA" not fully zoomed in and zooms out to the top-left. Has no Heron Communications byline. Electric Blue (UK) - Consists of the cursive "electric" in ultramarine, and "BLUE" in purple ("BLUE" being between two purple rectangles) over a nude blonde-haired woman who looks like she's holding two kinds of guns (her arms covering her breasts), one blue and one pink, against a white background with blue borders on the side. It zooms out to the top-right. (NOTE: It is not actually a logo-- it is actually the cover of Electric Blue Vol. 001) Sports World Cinema (USA) - Consists of four "C"s, red, yellow, green, and blue, positioned against a background of videos of sports events, such as yachting and skiing. As the logo zooms out to the bottom-left, "Sports World Cinema", in WindsorDemi font, wipes in. VCL (UK) - Consists of the brown letters "VCL", in a tall slab-serif font, against a background of the map of the world, only here, the continents are black, the water is white, and there's a pale-blue border surrounding it. This one zooms out to the bottom-right. The Nostalgia Merchant (USA) - Has the same logo, only positioned over a silhouetted image of what appears to be a boy (holding a flag) and his dog on a hill at sunrise. The logo is against a blue background. It zooms out to the bottom-center. Video Classics (Australia) - Alternate A logo, only starts at the white line morphing into "Video Classics" with the TV-static fade in. It becomes the pink-outline version when the picture zooms out to the top-center. Wizard Video (USA) - The print version of the logo, has "Wizard Video" stacked rather than in a horizontal line, and colored red in text against a black background, and zooms out to the center-right. Movies at Midnight (Australia) - This one is set against a black-and-dark red background, has "Movies at Midnight" in an 80s-esque cursive font, over an image a black-haired woman, clad in the dark red lingerie, on a black cube covered in the black velvet cloth in between two red sofas. As you'd probably guess, this logo zooms out to the center-left. (NOTE: This is also not an actual logo-- it is the cover for a VHS is also the poster for of "Neon Nights", info also coming from AussieRoadshow) FX/SFX: The logos appearing and zooming out. This might be one of the longest of home video logos in the world ever known, clocking in at just under 50 seconds! Music/Sounds: A funky synth-keyboard disco tune, with chimes. Has an announcer saying "More quality home entertainment from Video Classics!" before the tune ends. Availability: See first three logos. Scare Factor: Minimal; the sudden appearance of each logo and them zooming out might surprise you, but it's harmless. Category:Australia Category:Unsuitable Logos